chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Music of The Mystery of Chess Boxing
The music of The Mystery of Chess Boxing was composed by Huang Mou Sen (as credited in the opening credits of the movie's credits, where the credits are shown.). The Mystery of Chess Boxing - Original Sound Version ''is a compilation of almost all of the music used in the film, including tracks that were taken from and later used in other Kung-fu movies. It was released shortly after the film reached a peak in it's popularity. It is considered an incredibly rare collector's item, as most copies are thought to be destroyed by Joseph Kuo, except for the one copy that he listens to on his Sony Walkman. An arranged abum entitled ''Sounds of the Matrix - Chessboxing Remix, containing a selection of samples from the film arranged in multiple styles, including beatboxing and dance remixes Albums Mystery of Chess boxing - Original Sound Version Tracklist 01 - Main Theme Played throughout the Movie during crucial scenes. 02 - Killers Don't Die so Easy: Theme of Ghost Faced Killer A variation of the beginning of the Main Theme, it is normally triggered when a Ghost Faced Killing Plate appears, and during the Ghost Faced Killer's various speeches. 03 - Another Fine Day: Theme of Dragon Mountains The cheerful tune played when Moley plays Chess against Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter 04 - Mole's Mole: Theme of Moley Moley's introduction tune that plays after he introduces himself as the Senior Student. 05 - Journey to Cheng Hsing Played when Ah Pao travels to the Cheng Hsing School. 07 - You're new in School: Theme of Cheng Hsing School. Played first when Ah Pao demonstrates his skills, used for many scenes in the school. 06 - Clash at Cheng Hsing School "Is that sword real!?" When Ah Pao faces the Special Student and Wood Man's Son. Played again when Cheng Hsing declares Ah Pao be his pupil 07 - Ah Pao - HARRY UP! When Ah Pao speed shovels rice into the bowl, unsure if played again. 08 - First Day on the Job A short jingle played when Moley taunts Ah Pao with the iconic cry of "Bring Rice!". 09 - Eight Hours a Day The song played when the Cheng Hsing Students are Training, whilst Ah Pao is cleaning the kitchen. 10 - If a Man's Hungry he has to Steal!: Theme of Yuen ' Played when Ah Pao is trying to steal a grain of rice from Master Yuen. Played again when Yuen tells Ah Pao where to go should he ever leave the school. More Tracks to be added Soon. 'Sounds of the Matrix - Chessboxing Remix A remix album made at some point after the release of the movie. Possibly as a pre-order bonus. It contains remixed samples from the movie, timed to musical tracks that very from dance to more hip-hop style. At least eight tracks on this album are currently is known to exist, although some Chessboxing Theorists have claimed there may be as many as five disks, one for each element. Full album information will be added when information about the rest of the tracks become available. 'Other Albums' See Also: 12 Days of Chessboxing Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of the Mystery of Chess Boxing